Accessories
Accessories are clothes you use to dress up your Pets. Some Accessories benefit your pet. Some of those accessories are the Shuriken Headband which increases your walk speed by 15%. Some Accessories are found only in Crates. There are some Accessories that are only found in the Collection Raffle. Accessories: (Note: These are not all of them, visit there pages to see all) (Note: Accessories with special Effects are Bold) 'Head:' *Rabbit Ears - Expired *Cowboy Hat - Expired *Leprechaun Hat - Expired *Afro - Expired *Santa Hat - Expired *Green Hornet Mask & Hat - 2 Treats (Members for 1 Treat) *Kato Mask & Hat - 900 coins (600 coins for members) *'SWAT Helmet - 10 coins -3% Damage Taken - Members Only' *'Samurai Helmet '''- 'Members Only or Crates - 16 treats -15% damage taken (Needs Samurai Armor and Samurai Flag) *Bandana - $199 *Hat - $19 *Shuriken Headband #1: Increases Walk Speed by 15% - 3 Treats''' *'Shuriken Headband #2: Increases Walk Speed by 15% - 3 Treats' *Hachimaki - $19 *WWII Helmet - $199 *Construction Hat - $19 *Cowboy Hat - $19 (Brown) *Sombrero - $199 *Pilot Helmet - Mystery Gift Prize, $99,999, or $10 for members *Chief Headdress - $5000 (1,500 for members) *Football Helmet - Found in Crates (availible in store too for 500 coins) *Pilot Hat - Found in Crates *Devil Horns - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Explorer Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Chef Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Horns - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Knight Helm - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Wizard Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Spaniard Helm - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Revolutionary Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Red Mohawk - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Military Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Suit Top Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Lumberjack Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Wrestling Helmet - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Pirate Hat - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Imperial Crown - $2999 *Boxing Helmet - 10 Treats *Toga Headpiece - Unreleased *Farmer Hat - 5 Days of gifting Exclusive 'Tops:' *Black Cat Shirt - 2999 coins *Earth Costume - 10 treats (released for earth hour only) *'''Samurai Armor - 'Members Only or Crates - 16 treats -15% damage taken (Needs Samurai Helmet and Samurai Flag) *White Playdom Shirt - $19 *Spike Collar - $199 *Blue Shirt - $99 *Blue Playdom Shirt - $19 *Pink Star Shirt - $19 *Pink Skull Shirt - $99 *White Skull Shirt - $99 *White Shirt with Red Skull Print - $99 *Leather Jacket - $249 *'''Camo Jacket: 30 Durability and -5% damage taken - 10 Treats *Tactical Vest - $249 *Black Skull Shirt - $99 *Red Skull Shirt - $99 *Green Skull Shirt - $99 *Black Playdom Shirt - $19 *Purple Playdom Shirt - $19 *Red Heart Shirt - $19 *Black Shirt with White Skull Print - $99 *Blue Star Shirt - $19 *Pink Dress - $19 *Yellow Dress - $19 *Tank Top/Olive Tank - Mystery Gift Prize or $99,999 *Blue Dress - $19 *Poncho - $249 *Gi - $249 *Sheriff Vest - $249 *Bright Top - Found in Crates *'''Ninjitsu Mesh - +20 Walk Speed '-''' 3 Treats *'Body Armor - -5% Damage Taken ''- '3 Treats($500 coins for members) *Brown Vest - $400 *Studded Shirt - $400 *Sports Shirt - $500 *Snow Shirt - $300 *Dragon Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Knight Armor - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Wizard Cloak - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Spaniard Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Revolutionary Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Millitary Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Suit - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Lumberjack Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Astronaut Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Construction Vest - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Disco Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Wrestling Shirt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Pirate Vest - Collection Raffle Exclusive *'Nerd Shirt - +5 Flame Damage - 10 Treats' *Pilot Uniform - 5 Treats *'Police Shirt - 10 Treats - -5 Damage Taken' *'Toga - 10 Treats - +5 Damage Given' 'Bottoms:' *White pants with Skull Belt - $99 *Green Pants - $19 *Heart Boxers - $49 *Blue Pants with Star Belt - $99 *Jumper Pants - $99 *Blue Pants - $19 *Brown Pants - $19 *Red Pants - $19 *Red Pants with Star Belt - $99 *Purple Pants - $19 *Purple Skirt - $19 *Pink Skirt - $19 *Boxing Pants - $400 *'Nerd Pants - +5 Health Points - 10 Treats' *Shorts - $400 *Disco Pants - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Tracksuit Pants - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Wrestling Pants - Collection Raffle Exclusive 'Shoes:' *Clown Shoes - $19 *Red Sandals -$19 *White Brown Sneakers - $19 *Pink Sneakers - $19 *Black Sneakers - $19 *Sky Blue Sneakers - $19 *Chocolate Brown Sneakers - $19 *Gold Sneakers - $19 *Black Sneakers #2 - $19 *Red Sneakers - $19 *Revolutionary Shoes - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Wrestling Shoes - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Pirate Boots - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Skates +15 walk speed - 25 treats *Toga Sandals - Unreleased 'Misc:' *Boxing gloves - 8 treats *Groucho Glasses - Expired *Blades - $199 *Cherub Wings - $499 *Mustache - $19/ Mystery Gift Prize *'Samurai Flag - Members Only or Crates - 16 treats -15% damage taken '(Needs Samurai Helmet and Samurai Armor) *Goatee - Found in Crates *I Belt - Expired *Spy Gloves - Expired *Glasses - 3 Treats *Red Bowtie - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Dragon Claws - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Knight Belt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Spaniard Belt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Revolutionary Belt - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Military Googles - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Monocle - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Purple Cherub Wings - Collection Raffle Excluive *Gold Neck Tie - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Whistle - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Astronaut Gloves - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Pirate Eyepatch - Collection Raffle Exclusive *Rock Star Shades - 3999 Coins *Sachel - 2500 Coins *Bangdalesh Flag - 16 Treats *US Flag - 10 Treats *Turkey Flag - 10 Treats *Mexico Flag - 10 Treats *Australian Flag - 8 Treats - Default Accessory *Boxing Belt - 10 Treats *Backpack - 2999 Coins *Nerd Glasses - 2999 Coins *Aviator Shades - 5 Days of Gifting Exclusive 'Mini Pets:' *Falcon - $5000 *Pig - 16 Treats *Lynx - 16 Treats *Ram - 16 Treats *Walrus - 16 Treats *Turkey - 12 Treats *Reindeer - 10 Treats *Parrot - 6 Treats *Mr. Tiny Bones - 18 Treats *Elephant - Mini Pets Raffle *Octopus - Mini Pets Raffle *Phoenix - 42 Treats *Devil - 42 treats *Zonkey - Mini Pets Raffle [[Unreleased Accessories|'Unreleased:']] *Biker Coat with Belt *Biker Coat *Hawaiian Shirt *Necklace *Playdom Shirt (Green) *Playdom Shirt (Brown) *Skull Shirt *Doctor's Shirt *1 Shirt *Eskimo Shirt *Detective Shirt 1 *Detective Shirt 2 *Rainbow Belts *Flower *Wristlace *Tiki Necklace *Necklace with something like a horns *Rosary *Old Pocketwatch *Whistle *Rainbow Afro *Tiki Mask *Egypcian Headdress *Explorer's Hat *Pirate's Hat *Yellow Sports Bandana *Biker Helmet 1 *Biker Helmet 2 *Yellow Spiky Hair *Broken Heart Shirt *Prisoner Shirt *Blue Sandals *Black Sandals *Cigarette *Pointing Finger *Wood Axe *Dark Glasses 1 *Dark Glasses 2 *Red Glasses *Nerd Glasses *Nerd Glasses 2 Category:Contents Category:Accessories